Jerichopedia:About
This page is about this wiki, . Welcome to Jerichopedia, the canon wiki about Jericho, made by User:Darth tader. If anyone has any questions, feel welcome to ask any of the administrators! Administrators are very important in the wiki, but do not regard them as the top, manager, or anything. They will be mentioned frequently. Manual of Style All content in this wiki should be based like this: *If the article is an episode: **Synopsis **Episode Summary If you want, you may put your comments if there is a Episode Review, however it is advised that you do it in the discussion. ---- *If the article is a character: **Background Information (Including Status) **Actions **Trivia (If possible) ---- *Locations should be: **Information **Events that Happened ---- *Unrelated information will not have any type of styles but please be appropriate. Grounds for blocking * Vandalism – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. No personal attacks on users shall be made, this will be counted as vandalism. Don't leave any rude comments on a user. No using multiple identity's. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. If any questions occur ask Pucca or Darth tader * Spam – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. * Move vandalism – Moving an article from its original name and transfer it to an inappropriate article name is subject for immediate Ban. * Inappropriate account naming – Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general, rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. should be left on the user's talk page. * Disruption – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. * Copyright violations – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. Wiki policies states that any copyright sources should not be used, only free public sources. * Blanking articles – users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for article blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. * Personal attacks ''' – Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. Any sort of personal attack can result in a week's Ban without discussion. If you feel you have been Attacked Personally, weither it be your Religion or whatever, just tell Darth tader or Pucca. * '''Posting personal information – the posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. * Changing an Article for the Worse – If any article has it's content exchanged with worse worded information, it should be reverted, and the user who does the exchange of content should be punished for the first and seconf offence and the third they should be blocked for 24 hours. * Open proxies – Due to vandalism concerns, we do not allow editing from open proxies. When they are found, they are to be blocked indefinitely and marked with . Block length guidelines Block lengths are usually decided by the administrative community. However, users are welcome to contribute some ideas on why the vandal should be banned or how long he/she should be banned from editing for. Here is a chart indicating the normal time for first, second, third, and repeated vandalism attempts. However, they may not be accurate, as admins have the final power. Questions please ask the Jerichopedia:Administrators. When blocking a user or IP for anything less than infinite, use template:banned and put |TIME|REASON after banned, as in . If it is infinite, Template:Infiniteban will be placed. History See Current events